Fight Face a different ending
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: season 6 a different ending of Fght Face
1. Chapter 1

Fight Face A different ending season 6

Chapter 1

Rory walks into the diner

''Hey Luke'' Rory says

''Rory Hi'' Luke says

''Rory?... Lorelai says and turns around

''oh mom hi'' Rory says

''you want some coffee?'' he asks her

''yea sure coffee sounds good I guess I will just sit over here and wait then'' Rory tells him

''ok coming right up'' he says to Rory

''what is she doing back here Luke?'' Lorelai ask him

'' I don't know why don't you go over there and ask/talk to her and here take this over there with you she looks like she needs it'' Luke tells her

''why should I over there and talk to her you go over there and talk to her she will talk to you'' Lorelai tells him

''no I don't think so and because she's your daughter and you still care about her and love her a lot'' Luke says to Lorelai

''no that's not my daughter that's some like alien clone whose taken over my daughter's life'' Lorelai tells him

Rory can hear everything Lorelai is telling Luke and looks sad and upset

''just go over there''' he says angrily at Lorelai

''ok fine I guess she takes the cup of coffee over to Rory here kid drink up you look like you need it'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks'' Rory says

Lorelai- sits down

''so how are the new digs are you back in school yet what are you doing back here kid?''

''happy to see you too mother do you have to be a jerk can't you just to me as yourself the woman who is my mother who loves me and the pool house is fine and no I'm not back in school yet I just need some time off ok I will go back though just not now I just need to figure out my life first so I guess congratulations are in order did you guys set a date yet when did it happen?''

''no we haven't we are waiting for you to figure out your life and the night that you decided to drop out of Yale and I proposed and he pretty much accepted right away and he also came up with a plan to get you back in school that we go with you to your classes to make sure you go I will take mornings and he will take afternoons'' Lorelai tells her

''ok I've heard enough so I guess I'm going to go thanks for the coffee Luke'' she gets up to leave and is at the door

''hey!'' Lorelai says

''what?'' Rory turns around

''you can crash at home tonight you look tired and I don't want you to have to drive all the way back to Hartford tonight I'll call mom to tell her your staying over'' Lorelai tells her

''ok thanks'' she leaves the diner and gets in her car and wipes a tear and drives off

Lorelai sighs and gets up and walks back over to the counter

'''so that went well'' Luke says

''ugh she hates me'' Lorelai puts her head in her hands

''oh stop she does not hate you she can't hate you… you are her mother Lorelai!'' Luke says angrily at her

''yea I guess she sips her coffee ok I should probably get home to make sure Rory got there ok'' Lorelai says

''ok I'll be home after I close up here'' Luke tells her

''ok'' Lorelai says

''hey?'' Luke says

''what?'' Lorelai answers

''she'll be home soon'' Luke tells her

Lorelai nods smiles and wipes a tear and walks out of the diner to head home

''hey wait!'' Luke says

''what?'' Lorelai answers

''can't you just give the kid what she wants she has never asked you for anything?'' Luke asks her

'' excuse me I though you were the one who wanted her to go back to school'' Lorelai barks at him

''I do but did you not see the way she looked and sounded?'' Luke asks her

''you can't play off her emotions she has to want to go back to school we can't make her she made that decision about her life'' Lorelai tells him  
'' listen to me there's something else going on with Rory that we should be aware of did you not see her eyes they were glossy like she's been crying hard and did you not see how skinny she is getting and she looked scared, upset, and depressed about something you need to talk to her'' Luke tries to be protective towards Rory

''ugh how did I not see that dam it I am a bad mother I should be worried I hope she's not pregnant she wouldn't even give me a hug did you see that?'' Lorelai asks him

''yes I saw that and yes you should worried now let me finish up here and I will come home after that and we will sit her down in the kitchen and try to talk this thing with her out''

''ok see you back home'' she says to him

''ok'' he says and watches her leave the diner


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fight Face

After Rory leaves Luke's she goes over to Lane's to crash for a little bit  
At Lanes she gets out of her car and goes up to the front door and rings the door bell Lane answers it  
''hi'' Rory says in a sad tone and her eyes are red and puffy  
''Hey Rory oh my god come what's wrong babe come in'' she lets Rory in then closes the door behind her and walk's Rory into her bedroom and shuts the door  
''sit'' Lane tells her  
Rory sits on the bed  
''so what's going on?'' Lane asks her  
''I just saw my mom'' Rory tells her  
''What Where?'' Lane asks her  
''at Luke's'' Rory says  
''oh my god and what did she say seeing you back here and all and what did you say? Lane asks her  
''nothing we didn't really chat that much she just told me about the engagement which you probably already knew about huh?'' she asks Lane  
Lane doesn't say anything  
''Lane...'' Rory questions  
''yea yea I did I've heard bits and pieces I wanted to call you but I didn't so I went to Luke's to get most of the details and we sat down and had a heart to heart because I knew Lorelai wouldn't be in the mood for talking about it'' Lane says  
''Great'' Rory says and gets frustrated great she says in a pissed off tone and looks hurt  
''listen Rory I'm sorry I'm really really sorry''  
''that's ok'' Rory says  
''mom's never going to speak to me again'' Rory says looking upset  
''Rory now you know that's not true'' Lane says  
''yes it is she's not going to talk to me or be happy with me until I am back in a dorm room or an apartment with a course catalog on my lap'' Rory says  
''so how is Logan doing with all of this?'' Lane asks  
''he's fine with it and to him I have a month to be back in school which that is not going to happen'' Rory says  
''so he's setting limits for you now?'' Lane asks her  
''yup looks like it'' Rory says  
''well then he's a very good boyfriend'' Lane says  
''he is a good boyfriend and he loves me and would do anything for me and understands I need some space and some time off and is giving it to me and oh shoot what time is it? Rory asks her  
''um 9 why?'' Lane asks  
''I should probably go before a search party is called to come looking for me'' Rory says  
''are you staying here in town tonight?'' Lane asks her  
''yea yea I am I'm going to crash at mom's for the night I think she's staying at Luke's tonight anyway'' Rory says  
''ok breakfast at Luke's or come by to say bye before you leave?'' Lane asks her  
''ok I will thanks Lane'' Rory says as she hugs her goodbye  
''anytime come on I'll walk you out'' Lane says  
They leave Lane's bedroom and walk to the front door and she let's Rory out  
Lane watches Rory get in her car and drive off and shuts the door and goes back into her room


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Fight Face

Rory gets home a few minutes later

Lorelai comes down in her sweats

''hey where were you I was getting ready to call out a search party and call all the neighbors to send them out to look for you because you weren't home when I got here'' Lorelai says

''yea sorry I didn't come home before I went to see/talk to Lane for a while and it got late geeze chill out relax'' Rory rolls her eyes

''well you could of called my cell kid'' she gets angry with Rory

''I said I'm sorry now can I please go change and watch a movie?'' Rory asks

''fine do whatever you want'' Lorelai says

Rory starts to walk away towards her room

''stop hold it turn around come back here please I wasn't done talking to you'' Lorelai says in a strict tone

''oh for the love of god what do you want now mother?'' Rory says in an angry tone

''do not mother me missy when was the last time you had a decent meal?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know'' Rory says

Lorelai- think kid look at you your getting so skinny your turning into a skeleton

''I'm fine'' Rory says as she starts to gets dizzy

''your not fine Rory!'' she panics

''come on come lay down on the couch I'm going to make you something to eat she lies Rory down on the couch then goes into the kitchen to make Rory some mac n cheese,toast,bacon, and eggs'' Lorelai says

Luke comes home a few minutes later and comes into the kitchen

''Hey!'' Luke says

''Hey Handsome'' Lorelai says to him

''how she doing?'' Luke asks

''well she's not ok now but she will be after I try and get some food into her'' Lorelai tells him

''ok you need some help or for me to do anything?'' Luke asks her

''oh no I got it hun go change and relax'' Lorelai tells him

''ok'' he leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs

Lorelai wakes Rory up to eat and takes her into the kitchen and sits with her while she eats

''hunnie I want to talk to you for a sec so please just listen to me for a sec ok?''

''ok about what?' Rory asks her

''hunnie I'm concerned that you might have an''

''NO… NO I don't just stop mom I eat fine'' she says and gets herself worked up

''ok ok but you don't make yourself get sick after you eat because it makes you feel bad do you?'' Lorelai asks her as a concerned parent

''no I don't and you should know that!'' Rory screams out at her

''ok just calm down and eat now'' Lorelai says

Lorelai just looks at Rory concerned while she eats


End file.
